Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb
Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb is a how-to-draw book. Description School is out for summer, and stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb decide to make each day an adventure! Their bold escapades always end up cramping the style of their teenaged sister, Candace, who makes every attempt to expose mom to what is really going on, but somehow always seems to fail. Meanwhile, the family's simple-minded pet platypus leads a double life as secret "Agent P" and faces off with the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save the world. Now young fans will enjoy learning to draw all of their favorite characters from this animated adventure show using an easy-to-follow step-by-step method of instruction. This beautifully illustrated, full-color 64-page book also features a brief synopsis of the show and professional tips from real Disney artists. Details *'Reading level:' Ages 6 and up *'Paperback:' 64 pages *'Publisher:' Walter Foster (August 1, 2011) *'Language:' English *'ISBN-10:' 1600582303 *'ISBN-13:' 978-1600582301 Publisher's Summaries Title Description School is out for summer, and stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb decide to make each day an adventure! Their bold escapades always end up cramping the style of their teenaged sister, Candace, who makes every attempt to expose mom to what is really going on, but somehow always seems to fail. Meanwhile, the family's simple-minded pet platypus leads a double life as secret "Agent P" and faces off with the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save the world. Now young fans will enjoy learning to draw all of their favorite characters from this animated adventure show using an easy-to-follow step-by-step method of instruction. This beautifully illustrated, full-color 64-page book also features a brief synopsis of the show and professional tips from real Disney artists. Background Information *The book has included a size comparison chart for the following characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. *It's revealed that Linda takes every adult education class offered in Danville. *Phineas has a slight chin and doesn't wear socks with his high tops. *Ferb is described as "an inventor extraordinaire" and that he "speaks quietly, but carries a big blowtorch". *Ferb's head and body is said to be "shaped like a baseball bat stuck into a test tube". *Isabella is described as a "courageous, confident young lady". It is also revealed that she has no eyebrows and is sensitive about it (despite this, however, she was often drawn with visible eyebrows in the show's fourth season). *It's revealed that Perry (as Agent P) is a master of platyjitsu, which is why he uses his tail as a "lethal weapon" against Doofenshmirtz. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz's love for almond brittle (incorrectly referred to as "peanut brittle") is mentioned in the synopsis. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *Jeremy's job at Mr. Slushee Dawg (referred to as "Slushee Dawg") as well as him teaching guitar lessons ("The Lizard Whisperer") and his band Jeremy and the Incidentals are mentioned. *Linda's former career as Lindana as well as playing "smooth jazz" at the Squat N' Stitch are mentioned. *Lawrence running an antique store is mentioned. The following Big Ideas are mentioned in the synopsis: *Building "the world's biggest roller coaster" ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical! ") *A robot rodeo ("Robot Rodeo") *Wrangled cattle through the mall ("The Magnificent Few") *Stopped an alien bounty hunter ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Traveling through time... twice ("It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") The following Inators are mentioned in the synopsis: *Ballgown-inator ("Gaming the System") *De-love-inator ("Chez Platypus") *Hot-dog-revenge-inator ("Backyard Aquarium") *Monkey Enslave-inator ("Swiss Family Phineas") Pictures from different episodes are shown in the synopsis: *Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in the backyard relaxing by the tree ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Phineas and Ferb in the hood of Linda's tricked out car ("The Fast and the Phineas") *Phineas, Candace, Linda, and Ferb on the stage in the backyard ("Mom's Birthday") *Ferb on top of a sand castle ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Phineas and Ferb making plans for the rollercoaster ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Candace wearing the platypus suit ("Toy to the World") *Doofenshmirtz and Perry making punch for Vanessa's surprise birthday party ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Scene from the chariot race ("Greece Lightning") *Phineas and Ferb in their tree house ("Tree to Get Ready") *Scene from the song Watchin' and Waitin' ("Don't Even Blink") Category:Books Category:Phineas and Ferb books